Legacy of a Benoit
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Mary Benoit wants to be a wrestler more than anything, like her dad. But loses interest after Randy stomps on her heart can he help light the fire up again or just make things worse? If he screws up who will be there to pick up the pieces? Reposting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I wrote this when I was 14, I wanted to go back and revise each chapter and make them better. I hope everyone enjoys :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Mary Elizabeth Benoit!" I heard yelled from down the stairs. I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs. I knew that this was coming, I had been out until one am and hadn't even bothered calling my dad. When I saw my dad he did not look happy he was standing with his arms crossed and he was frowning. "Where were you last night?"

I knew that nothing I said would get me off the hook completely, but I had to at least try. "Dad, my phone died and Ashley and I were still at the concert and then we were so hungry we just had to stop and get something to eat." I crossed my fingers hoping it would lessen the blow.

I saw my dad's face instantly soften. "Oh, well guess what kiddo, you're going with me tonight. You're never home and the ride there can be a bonding experience. Nancy says I don't spend nearly enough time with you."

"But dad, I can't. I'm suppose to-" I started but he just shook hisi head. "Fine, I am gonna go grab some stuff." I ran back up to my room and grabbed my phone and charger and packed a quick bag. I ran down with it slung over my shoulder.

As much as I wanted to be mad at my dad, I knew that I couldn't be. I hadn't gone with him in ages to an event. "Let's do this dance papa bear." I said with a grin.

I watched him laugh as we climed in the car. "And here I thought I was going to have to deal with a moody, Mary." We had been driving for over an hour before my dad said something agian. "So, I'm suppose to have my match with Booker tonight. What are you going to do?"

One of my favorite things was me and my dad could bond with each other just listen to the radio. We were both quiet and soft spoken people. "I don't know I haven't went to one of these for a while I think that I may go talk to some people." I said.

He smiled. "Maybe get some closure, I know you need it." I ignored what he said and put my ear buds in and listened to my iPhone.

When we got there my dad and I walked out and towards the arena. When we walked in I watched Teddy Long come up to us. "Chris I need you in your training session in ten minutes." I watched as my dad left, he waved back at me when he was turning the corner. "Wo Mary, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

I smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, I've been really busy with my senior year for the most part so I haven't been able to come a whole lot."

"I'm glad you not my daughter, I would of done locked you in the house." I laughed, I had always found Teddy to be funny. Conversations with him were never dull.

"Is anyone here that I can talk to?" I asked curiously glancing around at the people coming in.

"Yeah everyone is coming in. Just walk around, I'm sure you will find someone." I gave Teddy a quick hug and then walked away from him. I walked around just looking for anyone to talked to, I walked past his locker room and rolled my eyes. When I had to back track, I walked by his locker room again and finally broke down and tapped quietly on it.

I watched the door swing open and saw the familiar blue eyes looking at me. "Mary, wow you look great." Randy said. "Hey come in, there is someone here that I want you to meet." I walked in his locker room, nervously and looked around. There standing in the center of the room was Cowboy Bob Orton himself. "Mary, this is my dad. Dad this is Mary."

I heard his dad chuckle. "Oh you mean the 17 year old you screwed over." He said in a serious tone.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I'm 18 now," I said, blankly. "I think I'm gonna go." I said awkwardly. I hadn't seen Randy since we ended things and to be honest I was extremely uncomfortable. I walked out of his locker room and continued to roam along the halls. My cell phone started to ring. I looked at it and smiled. "Hello"

-Hey you sexy bitch- I heard a familiar voice say.

I smiled. "Hey, where are you?"

"Behind you," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I jumped slightly and turned around to see Paul London.

I instantly leapt on him and pulled him into a very tight hug. "Hey, long time no see!" I said with a smile. Paul and I had always been close. We bonded whenever I would tag along with my dad.

I saw his face get serious though in a matter of seconds. "Have you seen..."

I froze, ever since the break up I had forbidden him to even utter the name. "I have." I said cooly, trying to mask my pain.

"Forgiven him yet?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I thought about it for a few seconds before I finally answered. "I don't know."

"You should." He said simply. I looked at him for a few more moments before I responded.

"I don't know about that." I couldn't help but let all the pain I felt when he left rush over me again.

"He made a mistake."

"One that through an eleven month long relationship out the window." I argued back, I knew that Paul didn't like to have minor arguements but this was one I wasn't going to just let go.

"Give him a chance." He said, as he pulled me into another hug.

_Maybe I should. But then again maybe I shouldn't...wait, what am I thinking? No, there are no second chances!_

"You were the first girl he ever cried over. He loved you."

Paul saying that, made something inside of me snap. "Evidently, not enough." I said.

"You know he did. He was drunk." I couldn't believe that Paul was justifying Randy cheating on me.

"That is still no excuse to cheat on your girlfriend and you know it Paul." I said a little more aggressively then I meant to.

I walked away extremely frustrated. I hated it when he did that. Tried to get me to budge on something I didn't want to. I was looking at my feet and was a little surprised when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Randy's familiar blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Mary, we need to talk." He said with a slight smile.

I nodded and followed him to his locker room. When he closed the door I was surprised at the words I heard uttered. "I'm sorry..."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**A/N- I will be reposting each chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story and the changes made. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I got a view alerts so I figured I would continue revising/rewriting the rest of this story.**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean 'I'm sorry?" I asked getting annoyed, I never expected to hear those words, but at the same time I deserved just a little bit more than that.

"I mean that I am sorry for all the pain I put you through. I never would have thought that I would hurt you that bad." Randy said, he couldn't even look me in the eye when he said that to me. I felt myself approaching him and getting to where he had to look at me. When I finally reached him, I could see the hurt in his blue eyes.

"No, Randy you just cheated on me and broke my heart. I mean how was I not supposed to be hurt?" I yelled. I felt all the pain flooding back into my heart and I was afraid that I would cry.

"I know I screwed up….. I really honestly never meant to hurt you, though Mary. You have to at least believe me when I tell you that." He said.

"I don't know if I can believe you. How can I? You smashed my heart in a million pieces. You didn't even try and fix it. I broke up with you and you never spoke to me again." I said softly.

"Mary….. I want you to know everything that happened but my only fear is that you will either hate me more or forgive me…Right now I realize that I have to tell you though." He sat down and put his face into his hands and let out a long groan.

_He is actually going to tell me what happened. Do I really want to know? I don't want to have to hear play by play what he did to me. Maybe it will be a good explanation but then again what is a good explanation to cheating on your girlfriend that you supposedly loved?_

It was silent for the next few minutes. "Well Randy, are you going to tell me or should I just get up and leave?" I asked impatiently, I watched as he lifted his head out of his hands.

He stood up and started to pace the room. "Okay, well after that last night I saw you, I went to go see John because he said we hadn't seen each other in a while. I was there for maybe an hour before he started in on me. Saying that I should dump you and go out with someone my own age. I got a lot of shit for going out with you. I mean I was twenty five you were only seventeen. There is an eight year difference there-"

"It's only 7 years now." I piped up, I didn't mean to and I instantly looked down as soon as I said it.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" he asked aggressively. I cowered slightly and sank back down into my chair "Okay well, everyone gave me shit. Except my dad because you know he was 24 when he fell in love with my mom, she was only 16. (**A/N-I know that isn't true just level with me) **I mean never, he never gave me shit or anything. Well John and I went out and he was going up to random girls 'hey this is my buddy Randy. Randy would love to dance.' All night I danced with different girls just to tell them that I had a girlfriend." He stopped. I knew that the actual cheating had to be coming up. He was getting more frantic as he spoke each word.

"Go on." I said encouragingly. I wanted to know what happened, I needed to know what happened. Maybe it was something that I could forgive. He never went into much detail. Just that he had cheated. I instantly thought the worst and when he didn't correct me, I took that as admittance.

"Well, there was this one girl. She looked a lot like you, her hair was the same, her eyes. She evenhad your personality. Well she made the move to kiss me and for a second I thought it was you. I kissed her and we made out." He looked at me trying to see my reaction. But I tried my hardest to keep my face a stone hard mask.

"So that is all you did?" I asked, skeptically.

"Well that night yes, I pulled away once my sense kicked in and I realized it was you. But after you broke up with me I started to get depressed you know. Well then I called this girl up and set up a date. We went out and I had sex with her. I only did it to feel like I had you back. I mean I wanted you back so bad. God you have no idea." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "And when you broke up with me, I didn't call you because I didn't think I had the right to."

I looked at him. Part of me wanted to get up and wrap my arms around him, but the other part wanted to smack him and then waltz out of here. I didn't know what to think. He had just told me what really happened, and I didn't know how to respond.

"Are you more mad at me?" He asked with worry in his voice. "Maybe I shouldn't of told you." He trailed off.

"I don't know what to think really. Look right now I think we should be friends and build that up. I mean even though you told me this. My trust for you has gone down so much. Just for the fact that you did cheat on me, that isn't something that will just come back over night."

"Yeah, um well I have to go to my training session. I'll see you later." He walked up to me and hugged me. I was hesitant at first but hugged him back. I savored the feel of being in his arms again and even clung on a little tighter. Smelling his familiar cologne and smell. I felt him lean back and I knew what he was going to do. I watch as he leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my face. I felt his lips make contact with my cheek.

"I'm for sure not ready for that yet." I said I turned away and walked out as quickly as I could. When I got outside, I looked over and noticed that Paul was waiting for me by the door.

He ran up to me as soon as he saw the tears forming in my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me. "What happened?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"He told me why he cheated on me. He told me the whole story." I said while crying into his shoulder, finally letting the pain pour out of me.

"And?" Paul asked anxiously, I think he was expecting to hear that Randy and I had patched things up and that we were back together.

"And, what? No we are not going back out. I don't know if I want to go out with him. I mean I don't know if I can trust him anymore. He was my first everything, I gave him my heart and he broke it. He stepped on it like it was nothing."

"Well why don't we stop talking about it, and get onto some happier subjects...have you put in your application for the business yet?" Paul asked.

"No, I don't know if I want to be a wrestler anymore." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Too many…memories. I mean Randy gave me my first training session and everything. I can't just forget that. I mean my dad raised me to love the "industry" but right now I don't know, I use to dream of walking out there every night but for the first time, I don't know if that is even what I want to do anymore."

**_Flashback_**

_**A little over six months ago.**_

"_No Mary, you have to lock your arms." Randy corrected me. "Like this." He showed me again. I paid more attention this time. I liked him giving me my wrestling training session. Him and my dad both did. They both showed me different maneuvers. I did as he showed me. _

_"Like that? Is that better…..Your majesty?" I teased with a big smile on my face._

_"Yeah, that is perfect. Actually." He looked pleased. We sat down. "Why do you want to be a wrestler?" _

_"Come on Rand, of all people you should know. I mean come on. We both were raised to love the industry. Our dad's love this and we see how great it is. I love it because, I've walked out with my dad before and I felt the intensity. I felt the rush. I just want to experience that every single week. I mean I asked my dad. He said you always feel like that every single time you step onto the titron."_

_"Yeah, it never, and I mean never gets old." He said. "Alright. Now are you gonna be strength or technique?"_

_"Both, I want to be the next Trish Stratus. If I could move like her, I mean her strength and the technique she has something tells me that I would be a great diva."_

_"Do you already have a finishing move?" He asked._

_"Yeah." I answered._

_"What do you do?" He asked._

_"Well, I jump on them, wrap my legs around the waist. I go into a walk over and fling them to the ground. Do you want me to try it on you?" I asked._

_He nodded. I did it perfectly and he smiled. "I think that you have one hell of a finisher." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. _

_"Yeah, I know," I teased._

_**end flashback** _

"Mary? Mary? Mary?" I heard Paul yelling.

"What, oh sorry." I said snapping out of my trance like spell.

"Mary did you hear a word I said?" he asked in a frustrated voice.

"No...refresh my memory." I said innocently

He sighed. "I said, don't let him take away your love for this. He messed up. But don't let him take away this. I mean Vince has already said he has a diva spot reserved for you. This is your dream, don't just throw it all away over a broken heart."

I thought about what he said for a few moments. "Yeah, I know. But I think I may just go to college and make an earning in the world." I said.

"Mary, you can't do that. Do you know how many people would love to be in your position right now? Besides, your brother and dad lost contact that way."

"I know. It's just that, I don't think that I can do it right now, give me some time and that may change though."

"I don't know. Randy told me about your training session. He said that you have one hell of a finishing move." He laughed and poked me in the arm a few times. I swatted his arm away.

"Yeah, if you don't watch it, I'll do it to you." I warned, I hated when Paul was right. And it was even worse when he knew that he was right.

"I have no idea what you even do in it. Randy refused to tell me. What is the name of it anyway?" He asked.

"Legacy," I muttered. It was a name that took me over a month to figure out what I wanted it to be.

"Legacy? Why legacy?" he asked.

"Because, I am a Benoit Legacy. I have to make sure that the Benoit name is carried out in wrestling." I muttered. I had always thought that it was a good name, it was something my dad and I had taken weeks to name.

"I like it." He said simply.

"Do you have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, against Ken Kennedy. God I swear, I hate that man. I mean Randy, he is only arrogant on screen. Kennedy, he is just as arrogant off screen. I hate the guy with such a passion." He said.

"Okay well, then I am going to go find Rey and talk to him. I mean I haven't talk to him in a while. I think I may have to go find Dave too. I mean I remember when him and my dad were on RAW together. Him and Michaels, and Ric, loved to mess around with me. They would always make fun of me. All three of them would gang up on me. Now it will just be me and him." I said, ready to dish back out all the shit that had been given to me.

"Alright." He said. "I'll call you after I am done, and out of these skimpy trunks." He said, I smiled at him. "Get your mind away from my genitals. Don't even picture them. He waved by and laughed.

"Bye," I walked away from him laughing.

I was walking down the corridors. "Mary? Mary Benoit?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Christian walking towards me.

"Hey Jay. Hw are you?" I asked wrapping my arms around him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine. But wow I haven't seen you since that party we had for your dad's birthday. Wow you look great." He said with a smile on his face. "Have you seen Randy? I'm sure that he would love to see you."

I felt my heart melt, could everyone really see how much it hurt Randy when we broke up? "I have seen him, and also I see that you dyed you hair blonde again." I joked. I had always made fun of him for having blond hair. Mostly because I was envious.

"Yeah, well I hate to cut this short. But the peep show is opening tonight. So I have to go and get dressed." He said.

"Alright bye." He hugged me again and then walked away.

I kept walking until I saw Batista's dressing room. I knocked, within ten seconds he opened it with a pair of ADIDAS pants on. "Hey big guy." I said.

"Wow, hey." He said.

"Yeah, it is only me and you now. Flair and Michaels aren't here to help you anymore." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Well, have you given Shawn a call I mean you turned 18 what a month ago." I started laughing. Shawn Michaels had always said 'when you turn eighteen give me a call we'll work something out.'

"No, I'm too young for him." I joked. He laughed.

"Well, come see me later. Your dad just knocked on my door looking for you. And make sure that you stop by and see Randy, it will make his day." He said. He hugged me and closed to door.

I went and found my dad. "Hey Mary, look tonight in my match with Booker, Teddy said that you could go out with me. Mainly because of Sharmell, and not only that I think that Vince wants to start getting you a little exposure this way when you start your career you will already be known.

"Really?" I asked.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. I instantly nodded and he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked away. I turned around and bumped into somebody. I looked up to see Randy and Bob smiling down at me.

"So Mary, you said you like the intensity of the ring, how about you walk out with dad and I, tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm going out with my dad already and I don't think that Ted-" I started, but I didn't get to finish.

"Well, I asked Teddy, he said it would be alright." Randy said with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Come on, Mary. Please. It will be fun and you will love it, I promise"

"Alright," I said, giving into his charm almost instantly.

"Great." He said he gave me a quick peck on the lips and then walked away, when he got a few feet away he looked back and gave me a slight wink. I sighed. _What have I done? _

**End chapter 2**

**A/N- Well I am liking the revising, it is giving me the chance to strengthen one of my favorite stories I wrote. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I still remember writing this chapter, it was right after Eddie Guerrero died. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

I came home Friday and saw my dad waiting for me with his arms crossed. I hadn't done anything wrong so as soon as I walked in the door I froze and watched him for a moment.

"Well, what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "I was hoping to come with you, if that's okay." I had been talking to Randy on a daily basis and I was anxioius to see him.

My dad gave me a bright smile. "That sounds great. Why don't we head out then in the next five minutes. Go back a bag and we will get going."

I nodded and ran up to my room and started packing up a few outfits to wear the next few days. I ran back down and we went to the airport together.

One of my favorite things about my dad and I, is that we didn't have to talk to each other to bound. We were both pretty reserved so just being in each other's company was enough. So I found it weird when he was trying to make conversation on the plane.

"So, don't get mad at me for bringing this up, but...I've been noticing that you have been talking to Randy a lot more." My dad said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as if it was nothing. I didn't know how my dad would feel about it, and I didn't know what was going to happen quite yet.

"Are you guys going to be going steady?" He asked curiously. I couldn't help but give him a weird look.

"Dad, no one goes steady anymore, they go out. And I I don't really know. What happened still really hurts. Every time I think about him kissing someone else when he was with me, it makes me want to rip my brain out. I hate the fact that he was with someone else, when I've been miserable the last six months." I sighed and took a breath. I rarely ever opened up to my dad like this, because I didn't want him to get mad. "But at the same time, I love him so much and it's been hard living without him."

"Yeah, I understand sport. Trust me, of all people I understand." I knew that he was talking about my mom. They had been divorced for fifteen years and it still hurt him. I know that he loved Nancy, but it just wasn't on the same level that he had loved my mom.

The rest of the ride was quiet, us each settling in to think about what we had just discussed. We finally landed an hour and a half later and as soon as we got off the plane, we went to our rental car and drove to the hotel to drop of our belongings.

We were headed to the arena when my dad and I finally spoke again. "So are you going to do the same thing as you did last week?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to see everyone. Uncle Eddie wasn't even there last week." I said with a slight pout. "You have your qualifying match against JBL tonight don't you?"

"Yeah, and so does your man. He's versing Rey." My dad said with a big grin on his face.

"He's not my man." I said with annoyance clearly in my voice.

"Well, you walked out with him last week, I think that counts for something don't you?" He asked trying to pry a little bit.

"No, now stop picking on me!" I couldn't help but let my bottom lip poke out slightly.

"Yeah, Chris leave her alone." I looked up to see Batista and smiled as we embraced each other in a big hug. "Hey, two times in a row. I think this is the most I've seen you in the last six months."

"Now your gonna start picking on me, too?" I asked with a scowl. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Mary." I smiled at the sound of the voice and turned around to see Randy smiling down at me. "Do you want to ride in with Batista and I?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a smile. "Dad, you don't mind do you?"

"No, I got my own to ride in."

I hugged my dad and then started walking away with Randy and Batista. We were in the limo driving there. "Mary?"

"Yeah,"

"Look, I'm up first tonight with Rey, and I was wondering if maybe you would walk out with my dad and I again."

I smiled and looked down at him. "Yeah," _I know I still love him. Why can't I just tell him that and put my pride aside. I mean yeah sure he hurt me and everything but still, he loved me. I know it and I loved him._

My cell phone started to ring, I saw it was my Uncle Eddie. "Hello?"

-Hola mamasita-

"Hola Eddie" It was common for us to speak in spanish.

-¿Como estás?-(How are you doing)

"Estoy Bien, Y tú?" (good and you)

-Bien,- (good)

"¿Usted tiene tan un fósforo esta noche?" (So do you have a match tonight?)

-sí, con Ken Kennedy- (Yes with Ken Kennedy)

"No deseo ser grosero, ¿pero por qué usted me está llamando?" (I don't want to be rude, but why are you calling me?)

-Justo deseó ver qué se está encendiendo con usted y Randy-(Just wanted to see what is going on with you and Randy)

"Pienso que podemos enganchar respaldo pero que no decimos a mi papá. él poder conseguir enojado. " (I think we may hook back up but don't tell my dad. He may get mad)

-Porqué, Mary, Porqué-(why, Mary, Why?)

"Qué puede yo diga que él robó mi corazón" (What can I say he stole my heart)

Eddie laughed -Well I am glad to hear that the spanish lessons are going good.-

"Yeah, well Te quiero"

-I love you too.-

I hung up and threw my phone back in my purse and looked over at Dave and Randy. "Mary, you can speak spanish?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, my dad put me in lessons about a year ago and I have been really getting into it the last six months, and considering that I could hold a conversation with Eddie I would say it is going well."

"Yeah, that was amazing. What were you guys talking about?" Randy asked, I had started spanish lessons knowing that he loved hearing a woman speak spanish.

"He was asking me how spanish was going." I said.

"Yeah, I speak spanish, fluently. I understood everything she said. She was saying it was going well, and was happy to be graduating soon" Dave said. He was looking at me and smiling, he knew what I was saying and he knew that I was thinking about getting back with Randy. We arrived at the arena and climbed out of the car. I watched as Randy walked ahead of me. Dave and I held back a little so Randy wouldn't overhear anythin. "So you are really thinking about going back out with him?"

"Yeah, what do you think."

"He was sorry for what he did. Go for it." He said with a smile. I watched as Randy was walking into the arena. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. We walked to his room and I jumped off of his back.

"My dad said he would be here in about a half an hour, so looks like we have time to kill." I could tell he wasn't sure what I meant when I had kissed him on his cheek. _Quit being a whimp. Just tell him that you love him, just tell him that you want to be with him and that you are slowly dying inside each day he isn't yours. _

"Te quiero" I said.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Te quiero, it's spanish for...I love you." I said softly. I watched as his face went from confused to a bright smile.

"Wait, does this mean that we are back together?" He asked his smiling only growing wider.

I nodded. He came up to me and kissed me. At first it was just a peck then he deepend it. I felt like I was floating on air. I jumped back though when I heard the door open, "Hey son, I think that-" It was Bob Orton. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interupt."

"No dad, it's cool." Randy said detaching himself from me.

"Well, I have to go find Paul and Eddie. I will see you later?" I asked.

"Of course. Are you still going to walk out with me ?" He asked.

"Of course, babe." I started to walk out of his room but stopped when I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"Mary, I'm sorry about everything before, and I won't blow it this time. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead. I just nodded and then walked out the door. I found myself at Eddie's room in a matter of minutes.

"Mary," He hugged me. "Nice to see you chicka."

"Same here. It's been far to long!" I said giving him a tighter squeeze. He had always been Uncle Eddie to me. Since I was little.

"Hey, so Randy."

"We are a couple again." I said.

I stayed and spoke in spanish a lot with him. He was telling me about his kids and wife Vicki. About thirty minutes later I heard a knock on the door. My dad walked in.

"Hey dad." I said with a grin. He smiled back at me.

"Eddie we have training in five. Mar, London is looking for you."

"Thanks. Bye Uncle Eddie, Te quiero"

"Te quierom tambien"

I walked out of the locker room and instantly pulled out my phone and dialed Paul's number. "Hey you sexy beast where are you?"

-I am at the west quarters.- He responded

"Alright, where?"

-By Dave's locker room.-

"Okay, stay there I will be there in like two minutes." I hung up the phone and started running towards the west quarters where he was. The good thing about always traveling with my dad was I knew most of the arenas pretty well. After a minute of running I finally saw Paul casually leaning against a wall.

As soon as I got up to him he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Randy told me and I'm proud of you. You let your heart make the decision, not your brain."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked skeptically.

"In your case, baby cakes, yeah" Paul joked. I laughed at him, since the day we met he had called me baby cakes. It was a nickname that always made me smile.

"Thanks, I love you too, Paul." I said sarcastically.

"He also told me how you did it. I mean that was brilliant, te quiero?! I wish I could have been there to see it." He said. "Muy brillante"

I smiled at him. Paul was another reason I had become so fluent. He spoke spanish fluently and was always helping me. Talking to me in spanish, slowing it down and correcting my tenses. "I didn't know how else to do it. I love him so much, now we can pick up where we left off. I mean 11 months is a long time. I'm just glad I am giving him another try." I said.

"Yeah, so your walking out with him?" Paul asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I am." I said with a dreamy smile on my face.

"Well you better go find him. Smackdown starts in like 5 minutes." I looked at the time on my phone and realized that he was right. As if on cue my cell phone started to ring. I knew it was Randy because his ringtone is his theme music. "Hey babe"

-Meet me in the rookie locker room, we're doing a segment there." Randy said sweetly.

"Got it." I walked there and and when I walked in, I saw the entire locker room there. I instantly found Randy and went and stood next to him. As soon as I was leaning against the wall, I felt a big arm pull me closer to him and then a tender kiss planted on the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile.

The segment went smoothly and after the cameras were off Melina came up to me. "Hey I heard that you are going out with Randy and you can't wear that! I love you to pieces but come on, we have five minutes. My locker room is next door you can raid my wardrobe." I chuckled at her. She plays a bitch on TV, but in real life she is one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet.

I nodded and let her drag me away. "Okay here, this is what I pick out for you." She said. It was a short black dress, and black high heels, I got dressed and she quickly and tactfully did my make up. I was ready within five minutes, just in time for when Randy was knocking on the door. I walked out and watched as his jaw dropped and he stood opened mouth. Bob came next to us.

"And to think he cheated on a hot thing like you." He said while shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, to think." I joked.

"I'm sorry you know that." He said. He looked down awkwardly and then cleared his throat. "You guys ready?"

"Let's go" We walked up to the ti-tron and when his music came on we started walking out. We slowly made our way to the ring and Randy did his entrance. Rey's music started to play a few seconds later.

"Good Luck babe, do your best. I love you." I whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Bob and I went out of the ring. We watched as the match started and progressed. After about ten minutes Bob went to interfere and stopped Rey from getting the 619. Unfortunately Rey still nailed it. Rey went up to do the high-flier off the ropes but Bob grabbed his leg and the ref saw. My heart dropped when the ref instantly disqualified Randy.

Randy instantly got up and started to hit Rey continuously. After a few moment, Bob jumped in the ring and started to help him. I watched as Matt Hardy came flying into the ring and instantly landed a twist of fate on Randy. Randy dropped, while Matt started helping Rey out of the ring. Bob slowly helped Randy out of the ring and backstage.

"God damn, that thing really hurts." Randy said with a chuckle. "Alright now we are suppose to do a little segment with Josh Mathews. Then I am done." Josh came up and questioned him. Afterwards we were in his dressing room and a few moments later his dad left. "Hey now before my dad walked in where were we?" He asked seductively. He walked up to me and started to kiss me. I instantly pulled him closer, having missed contact with him the last six months.

He picked me up and laid me down on his couch. I instantly pulled him closer so that he was laying right on top of me. I thrust my hips up, needing the contact. I heard him moan slightly. I was so occupied with Randy neither of us heard the door open. "Randy, have you seen Mary?" I heard my dad asked. I froze and glanced up and saw that he was completely wide eyed. I saw him shake his head and walk right back out.

"Dammit." I wiggled out from underneath Randy and ran out after my dad. "Dad, what were you wanting?"

He looked at me and grinned. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look, and that I can't believe how quickly you've grown up. You've become such a young woman, and I just find myself trying to figure out when that happened exactly." He said with a beaming smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him and nod. My dad and I didn't have a lot of these heart to heart moments so it was always good to hear him say something like that. We were close, closer then I had ever been to my mom or my older brother Sean.

My dad lost his match so sadly neither, Randy, or my Dad would be part of the survivor serious match against RAW. We packed up all my dad's things and started making our way back to the hotel. "Alright, so you can stay in Minneapolis for the night, then Monday it's back to Atlanta for you, you have school." It was Saturday night and we were on our way to Minnesota. It was a RAW/Smackdown supershow. We got there around eight o'clock and I was pleasantly surprised when Eddie came up to us.

"Hola chicka"

"Hey,what's up Uncle Eddie?" I asked with a smile.

"Just wanted to see if you and your dad wanted to go out for dinner with me?" He asked with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, we'd love to." My dad said, making up my mind for me. "We'll be out in five."

We walked into the room he was sharing with another wrestler and I helped him set his things down. "Dad, I was suppose to have dinner with Randy tonight." I said as soon as we were inside.

"Mary, you have spent a lot of time with Randy, when was the last time you had dinner with Eddie?" He asked sternly. I knew that I was going to dinner with him, and not Randy.

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and quickly typed. _I'm sorry babe, I'm going to dinner with Eddie and my dad. Maybe tomorrow we can do breakfast? _He instantly replied with _Of course, have fun. I will call before I head to bed._

I smiled at my phone and my dad and I walked out and met Eddie. We went to a really nice restaurant and we talked about a whole lot of things.

"I swear to you esé I will be champion again. I am in the prime of my career. I will get there again and then everyone will know who Eddie Guerrero is." He said with one of his mischievous smiles.

"Everyone already knows who you are." I said, anyone who knows my last name or finds it out asks first about my dad and then you. I heard my cell phone ring, I looked down and it was Randy. I silenced the ring and then put my attention back on Eddie.

"Let me guess, loverboy?" Eddie asked with a grin on his face.

I nodded. "He likes to call before he goes to bed, so we can talk for a few minutes before he goes to sleep." I knew that it would make Randy sound like a wuss, but I liked the fact he always liked to talk to me.

"He is like a lost puppy, always calling you for little things." Eddie said shaking his head.

We finished eating and went back up to our rooms to go to bed. Eddie walked to my dad's door. I hugged them both and then watched as they both pulled each other into a long hug.

"I love you bro." Eddie said.

"I love you too." My dad said back instantly.

Eddie's room was across the hall from mine. I hugged him again before I walked in, "I love you Uncle Eddie."

"I love you too, chicka. See you in the morning" He said.

As soon as I was in my room I pulled out my phone and called Randy.

-Hey, I called earlier-

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't get to my phone, I was at dinner with my dad and Eddie."

-Okay, well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I will come see you in the morning.-

"Alright"

-Love ya-

"I love you too."

-Night-

"Night" I hung up and instantly put on pajamas and went to bed.

In the morning I heard someone knocking on my door. I went to open it and my dad was there crying. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, worry already feeling my voice. If my dad was crying it meant something serious had happened. My mind instantly went to Nancy or Daniel. "Is it Daniel?"

I glanced out and saw Randy too, and that only intensified my worry. "Come here, Randy," Randy came in with my dad, he had tears running down his face as well.

"Mary, sit down." I sat down next to my dad and let the dread overtake me. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to Daniel, I waited impatiently. "Look, I got a call from Chavo this morning." He paused.

"So," I said. My gut loosened knowing that it wasn't Daniel or Nancy.

"He told me that...that..." I watched as my dad's face scrunched up and he started sobbing. "Randy will you tell her."

"Eddie Guerrero passed away this morning." Randy said slowly.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like all the air was taken out of my lungs "No, He couldn't of." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "I talked to him last night, before I went to bed he said he would see this morning. He didn't die. He couldn't of..." I trailed off. My dad came up to me and hugged me.

"Mary, it's true, Eddie is gone." He said softly. I could tell that it hurt him to even think about it. I felt my whole body shaking and I lost it.

"No, he couldn't, dad not Uncle Eddie, no." I was sobbing into my dad's chest and I felt him rubbing my back.

"Mary, calm down. Just think of it this way he wouldn't want you crying over him. He is in a better place now." Randy said, he wasn't as close to Eddie, so it wasn't hitting him as hard.

"Don't give me that shit. I wish he was still here, as selfish as that may be. He was telling us that he would be champion again, he couldn't have died." I felt myself cry even harder.

_No this is one of Eddie's and their's tricks he will bust in the door and say "fooled ya" any second. _I waited but it never happend. I just cried. I cried with, Randy and my dad.

**In loving Memory of Eddie Guerrero October 9, 1967-November 13, 2005 may your soul RIP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Six months had passed and there wasn't a day I didn't think about my Uncle Eddie. Something had changed within my dad too. He wasn't the same. He still would wrestle and be the same caring dad, but losing his best friend had changed him at the same time. I couldn't help but remember the tribute shows and all the tears fallen. The first month had been a blur.

I was thankful though that I had, had Randy with me. He was the reason I didn't shut down, he was the reason I stayed strong for the rest of my family. It made me so thankful to have such a loving and caring boyfriend.

However, it was finally June and I was graduating the follwing day. I was laying in my bed watching tv with Randy. " I can't believe that I am graduating tomorrow! I am so excited." I said.

"I know. I can't believe that it is our seven month anniversary." He said sweetly and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead. I felt the grin instantly pop up on my face.

"I know. I can't either." I smiled into the kiss as he instantly deepend it. I was broken out of it thought when I heard my cell phone ringing. I sighed and pulled away and then answered the phone. "Hello?"

-Hey, I don't know if I will be able to make it tomorrow.- It was Paul. I got to have four guest come and see me get my diploma. My dad, Randy, Paul, and my best friend and my brother Sean. I frowned, having Paul there meant the world to me.

"No, Paul, you have to be here. Okay, You HAVE to be here to see me graduate. There is no room for debate," I said sternly, knowing that if I pushed him hard enough he would cave in and still come.

-I don't know—He said unsurely. I didn't know what was going on with him, but he had been distant from me the last few weeks when I went to the shows. I thought at first maybe it was because I was paying too much attention to Randy, but then even when I did try and reach out to him he would just keep the conversation short and sweet.

"No, Paul you will be here." I said. "I will never forgive you if you're not."

-Alright baby cakes, I'll be there.- He said. I could hear the submissive sound in his voice and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Alright, well I will see you then, you are suppose to get in tomorrow morning, right?"

-Yeah, flight comes in at eight.-

"Okay give me and call and I will come and get you, we will have to go right there because I have to be at the school by nine." I said.

-So, I take it that your dad got you your car?—He said with a chuckle. I laughed because everyone knew how spoiled I was by my dad.

"Yup, I got my Mercedes." I grinned into my phone.

-Your spoiled-

"I know. Just call me tomorrow."

-Alright Bye- I hung up and then turned to Randy who also had a grin on his face.

"When did you get your car?" he asked curiously.

"Yesterday." I said. "I came home and my dad was standing by the front door with the keys dangling in his hand."

"Oh, can I see it?" He asked.

"Yeah," I pulled him down to the garage and turned on the light so he could see it clearly.

He saw my new car, and his eyes lit up. "Wow, that is such a nice car." He said, he circled around it inspecting the blue paint and leather seats.

" Trust me, I know. I've wanted this car for the last year or so." I said with a grin.

"Isn't this the one Dave has?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, It is where I first realized I wanted one." I said. I thought back to when Dave first got his and I saw him ride into a show with it.

"You know, we should go back up to your room, it is really hot, in here." He complained, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Okay," We walked back into my room, and laid back down on the bed. I instantly felt him start to attack my lips.

"Dude, I knew I should have knocked." I pulled away from Randy, at the sound of my brothers familiar voice.

"Hey Sean," I jumped up and hugged him, he was twenty one. He didn't want to become a wrestler, to him it was stupid and it was not a path he was willing to go down. He and my dad had gotten into an arguement about it and ever since then he hasn't talked to my dad.

"Is Chris here?" He asked. I hated that he stopped even calling him dad. I frowned at him.

"Yeah, in his room." I said.

"Oh, sorry to interupt you two, but Mar have you put in your acceptance to be one of the divas?" Randy asked. I knew that his mind went to the stories I told him about my dad and Sean.

"Yeah, I did last night." I said with a grin.

"And..."He said.

"I start next friday, so in four days." I said.

"I thought that you said you didn't want to be a wrestler? Does that mean you are giving up your full ride to Stanford? I thought you were going to follow in my footsteps and become something." Sean said.

"I didn't want to. Until Randy made me change my mind. And a wrestler is something, just because you wanted to be a doctor doesn't mean I have to be too." I said. I didn't mean to get so defensive but I knew that he wouldn't agree with my decision.

"What if you get hurt—" He started but I just held up a finger to silence him.

"I can still go to college then. I am doing what I love and want to do. I didn't argue or put you down when you did that, so please don't do it to me." I said sternly. He seemed to accept that.

"Fair enough. You guys are getting ready to celebrate two years aren't you?" He asked. I wanted to kick myself for not telling Sean that Randy and I had broken up.

"No, seven." I said

"You two broke up?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, because I was really stupid." Randy said, I knew that this conversation was making him uncomfortable so I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, gotcha."

The next morning, I was getting ready to graduate. I was ready to go by eight and when I was leaving to go to the airport I got a text from Paul. All it said was _I'm so sorry, baby cakes. I can't make it. Congrats, and send lots of pictures! –Paul_

I was pissed to say the very least, but my graduation still happened, and I had three people I loved very much to watch me walk across the stage and accept my diploma.

* * *

"We're here on Smackdown and we have a treat for you tonight. It will be Christie Hemme vs. Mary Benoit." Tazz said. I was watching on a screen in the back with Randy standing next to me.

"Now, this is Mary's very first match, but with her father Chris and Randy, I think that she has a fighting chance to pull out a victory." Cole said.

"And introducing first, she is from Temecula, California Christie Hemme." I watched on the screen as Christie pranced into the ring and I walked up waiting to hear my music start.

When I finally heard the song that Jim Johnson and I had composed, I started walking out with my dad and Randy at my heels. "And introducing the challenger from Atlanta, Georgia, Mary Bennnnnniot." I ran into the ring and raised my arms, loving the intensity and adrenaline my first match was bringing me.

When I heard the bell ring, I instantly started punching Christie. I used the hold that, Randy had taught me in one of our training sessions. It was an even match though, Christie had a few months of experience and she was tough. After a DDT, she was finally wore out enough for me to use my finisher. I wrapped my legs around and swung her to the ground. I went for the pin 1-2-3 ding-ding-ding.

I rolled over and laid down for a moment trying to soak in the moment. I had won. I had won my very first match in my career.

"Here is your winner, Mary Benoit." Those words brought me out of my thoughts and I stood up and raised my arms in victory. By then my dad and Randy were both in the ring raising my arms up as well. The crowd was going crazy. I looked over and saw Tazz walking into the ring.

"Mary, you just had your first match and not only that but you won it too. That's got to be a lot to take in so my only question is how do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel awesome. I've been training and working for this since I was little. Being a diva has always been one of my biggest dreams and now it has finally come true!" I was smiling and I was sure I was pretty close to crying too.

"So you won, and that finishing move was incredible. Do you have a name for it?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's called the Legacy." I said. Tazz thanked me and walked back to the announcing table. I hugged my dad and whispered, "Thank you."

"Great job." My dad said he pulled away and looked at me. "I am so proud of you!"

"You did great." Randy yelled, he gave me a passionate kiss and that seemed to send the audience over the edge. I was surprised though when Stacy Keibler's music started to play. I looked at my dad confused, this wasn't suppose to happen. I watched as she strutted out.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, now who were you just kissing in the back?" She asked curiously. I looked at Randy and glared.

Randy took the mic from me, I could see the panic in his face. ''What the hell are you talking about Stacy?" He yelled viciously into the mic.

"You know damn well, what I am talking about," She said. "Role the clip." I looked at the screen. I was sickened by what I saw.

"Stacy, come on." It was Randy. He was caressing her cheek and was an inch away from her face. I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Have you told her about us yet?" She asked. She stepped away from Randy and waited for his answer.

"No, I will though. Tonight, after her match. I don't want to ruin her match." He said. I watched as she nodded and Randy pulled her into a hug. Then he lifted up her chin and gave her a slow and passionate kiss. I turned to Randy, and the look on his face told me that this wasn't part of the show.

I grabbed the mic from him and glared at him. "Well Randy what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Okay well then guess what, we are through." I dropped the mic and slapped him as hard as I could. I turned around and ran out of the ring and ran backstage as fast as I could. As soon as I was back there I felt someone pull me close.

"Mary, it's okay." He said. I instantly recognized the voice as Paul's and I cuddled into his chest and just cried.

"How could he do this to me again?" I asked. If anyone knew the pain he had caused me, it was Paul.

"Mary, I have to tell you something." I looked at him. and I knew that I had to look like shit. "This is for real, Stacy was jealous, she didn't like Randy doing this to her, so she took it into her own hands." I cried harder. _How could he do this to me...again._


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was unbearable. I didn't do much of anything. Occasionally, I would get up and eat something, but most of the time I just laid in bed. I watched tv and texted Paul and my dad to let them know how I was doing but other than that, no one heard from me. It was Thursday and I had to return to work the next day. Teddy had given me the week of because of everything that had happened.

My dad urged me to go with the show and just travel, he told me that would be the easiest thing for me. But with seeing Randy all the time I didn't see how that was possible. I listened as my phone buzzed. I took a deep breath and glanced at it. _Please call me so we can at least talk._ It was Randy, I had ignored all calls and messages from him. I instantly hit delete.

I laid back in bed and tried to not cry. Every time he texted me, I wanted so bad to text him back. Just so he could make this right, but I had been embarrassed on national television, there was no going back to him now. Not ever. I was brought out when my phone started going off again. I answered it, when I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Mary, this is Theo Long." I let out a sigh of relief that it was Teddy and not Randy.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?"

"I was just calling to check on you. Make sure that you are okay darling. After what happened last week I was maybe thinking you could take another week off." His offer sounded tempting, but I knew that avoiding something didn't make it go away.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to have to face it sooner or later, I've had a week now. I should be okay." I said.

"Well alright then, I like that. See you tomorrow, and good luck Mary," Teddy said. I heard him hang up so I did the same.

_Can I really handle seeing him? After what he did to me? Can I even face him? I smell a HUGE revenge trip coming from me. _I instantly grabbed my phone and called my dad needed someone to unload on.

My dad had flown in late Thursday because I was so upset. After he put Daniel to bed he and I stayed up watching The Shield and spending time together. He knew that when I was really upset he was the only one who could calm me down.

The next day we were boarding a plane to head to San Diego "Talk to me Sport. You were spilling your guts to me last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad." I knew that he could tell I was lying but I didn't care. I didn't want to start crying when I was so close to seeing him again.

"Are you sure? You don't have to see him tonight." He said as if reading my mind.

I smiled at him and how well he knew me. "No, like I told Teddy I have to face him eventually, so it mine as well be now."

My dad smiled. "You can try and act like your happy, but inside I know that you are breaking." He said. "Just know that you're not alone and that I love you and am here if you need me." We didn't say anything else to each other. When we arrived in San Diego we went to our hotel, and then straight to the arena.

I got out of the car slowly and looked at the arena. I felt my dad throw his arm over my shoulder. "Come on sport, just another day at work. You have Paul, me, and plenty of others on your side here."

I smiled and nodded at him, knowing he was right. I had received several calls and texts from various members of the Smack down locker room telling me how sorry they were and that it what happened wasn't right. As soon as we walked in I saw Teddy with a clipboard.

"Mary, you have your own locker room today." Theo said. "You were supposed to share with Stacy, but I thought that might cause some troubles."

"Are you serious? I don't even have my own locker room." I laughed at the look on my dad's face.

"It's cause I'm better." I said with a grin. I gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran towards my locker room. As soon as I reached my locker room, I saw someone sitting outside of it. I saw the shaggy hair and then a smiling face pop out.

"Hey baby cakes, how are you holding up?" Paul asked with a sympathetic smile

I instantly pulled him into a hug and buried my face into his chest. "Okay I guess, I'm not crying anymore at least." I said.

"I heard you were getting your own locker room, figured I'd stake it out and make sure Randy didn't try and sneak in or anything." Paul said, he was looking down which meant that he was slightly embarrassed by that.

"You're the best. I don't know what I would do without you." I said with a grin.

"Probably live a dull and boring life." He said with a grin. I dropped my bag off in my locker room and Paul and I went and did a quick warm up to get ready for the night. After we were finished we started walking back towards my locker room.

On the way back I saw Stacy coming our way. I looked up at Paul and the look on his face was clearly saying not to do anything stupid. I made sure to look straight ahead when we were passing just so I could say that I didn't provoke her. "Hey Mary." I heard her say. I cringed slightly on the inside and slowly turned around.

"What?" I said, I didn't mean to say it with so much attitude but I couldn't help it.

"You know, maybe you should try getting guys your own age. You're what eighteen? He's seven years older, he needs a woman. Not a little girl, you set yourself up for this hon." And with that she turned and walked away.

I felt her words sink in. _Maybe she is right. Maybe I should have expected this, he's twenty five. I'm only eighteen, maybe he just didn't take me all that seriously because of that. Maybe he thought that he could do this to me because I'm so young. _

As soon as we were away from her I felt Paul pull me into a hug. "Do not even listen to her for two seconds. She is such a vindictive whore. I'm twenty five too, but I wouldn't do what Randy did. The age gap means nothing, Randy just wasn't ready for a serious relationship, I guess."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was what I needed. "Isn't vindictive a big word for you Paul?" I smiled at the look on his face.

"That was mean. Aren't you tragically depressed or something? Doesn't that mean that you can't make fun of me?" He asked in a playfully pouty voice.

"It takes my pain away to make fun of you." I said softly. He shook his head and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I guess I can tolerate it." We started walking again. We were only about a hundred feet from my locker room when I saw Randy up ahead of us. He was talking to his dad and the Undertaker.

I felt Paul grab my hand as we were walking past him. I was afraid to look at him because I knew if I did I would cry. As soon as I reached my locker room I threw myself inside and let the tears start to fall. I cried for about three seconds before I pulled it together. "No, he's not worth it. He's not worth anymore of my tears." I said standing up and wiping them away.

"That's my girl." Paul said with a smile. "Oh here is your schedule."

I saw him point to the table, I glanced at it. I wasn't lined up for anything. But Stacy was versing Mickie James, thanks to the lottery. I looked for Randy as well and saw that he was versing Batista. I let a quick thought form in my head and then smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Paul asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing." I said, I needed to finish planning everything out. I got on my outfit for the night. It was a pair of Daisy Duke's and a belly shirt. I put on my boots, and Paul and I left.

I waited for Smack down to start. My dad versed Sylvan and won of course. Next it was Stacy and Mickie. "Hey Paul, how much trouble do you get in if you interfere with a match?" I asked.

"It depends on if it will make a good story line." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." As soon as the match started I made my way out to the crowd. Some of the fans recognized me others, didn't. I was front row, sitting and waiting. Stacy had just done her finishing move to Mickie. She went for the pin and got it. I watched as she stood up and raised her arms in victory.

"Stacy does it again." I heard Cole say.

"Wait who's that?" Tazz asked. I jumped over the divider and instantly made my way into the ring and jumped on Stacy. I punched her several times and kicked her.

"It's Mary Benoit. She found out last week her ex-boyfriend Randy was cheating on her with Stacy." Cole said.

I felt a pair of arms pull me off of her and then I was being held and restrained. I elbowed the ref in the face and when I felt his arms loosen I was on Stacy again. "Mary, will not quit, she is going after Stacy and is not letting up." Tazz said. "I think, I'm gonna go get her off of Stacy."

I saw Tazz come in and I felt him pull me off. He had a firmer grip than the ref had. "Mary, chill." I stopped; I took a breath and calmed down for a minute. I looked at Stacy and she was lying on the ground motionless." I smiled. I made my way out of the ring and watched as Tazz helped Stacy up and I couldn't help but smile. I made it to the top of the ramp and raised my arms and the crowd went nuts.

"Mary, what the hell was that?" I let the smile fade when I walked behind the curtains and saw Teddy standing there.

I instantly put on my best smile. "Teddy just think about it, wouldn't it make a great storyline?" I asked.

"It would." He said, "Keep talking."

"Bitter ex, seeks revenge on cheating boyfriend and skanky new girlfriend. It's brilliant." I said. He nodded in agreement.

Paul was in front of me. "I loved it." He said.

"Yeah, so did I but trust me I have more planned for Randy. Here is what I need for you to do." I said with a smile. I pulled him close and started talking to him in a hushed voice.

The next hour passed and it was Randy's turn for his match. It was the last match of the night with Batista and him. I watched as they both walked out and then the match started.

"I wonder if Mary has anything planned for this match." Tazz said.

"Who knows, I wouldn't be surprised, I mean can you really blame her?" Cole asked.

"Well evidently she wasn't pleasing Randy enough so he went to Stacy." Tazz said trying to play it off like I was wrong.

I dialed Paul's number. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep"

I hung up. Randy had just taken out Batista, and was about to go for the pin. Paul came out of the crowd and took out the ref. That was my cue to go out. I ran down the ramp and when I got into the ring Randy stood there facing me.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a desperate voice.

"That's kind of a dumb question, don't you think?" I asked.

I planted my knee into his groin and then smacked him as hard as I could. I watched as he grabbed his manhood and fell to the ground. I pulled him to the correct position and then watched as Paul did the shooting star. I got Dave up and put his arm over Randy. The ref went down and got the win. I watched as Dave got out of the ring and went backstage. Paul and I got in the ring, I motioned that I needed a mic. "Randy, you may have cheated on me. Shame on me. But for you to think you can just get away with it, shame on you." I smacked him with all of my might again.

Paul and I walked out of the ring and then up the ramp. "Good job, Paul." I whispered. I grabbed his hand. At the top, right before we went backstage I felt Paul pulled me back and into a kiss. I was stunned at first but I gave in. We made out there for a good thirty seconds. I looked at the ring and Randy was sitting there, half dazed with a look of shock on his face. I smiled and walked backstage.

"Paul that wasn't in the little deal!" I said giving him a shove.

"Yeah, I know, I just thought that I would do it." He said.

"Okay, well good job it'll make for a better storyline. Good thinking." I said. I looked away and when I glanced over at him, he looked sad. _What could that mean? Does Paul...nah. Wait, no he looks sad. Wait maybe he does like me._


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was agonizing. Teddy had said that we would talk the following Friday about everything that had happened the week before on Smackdown. It was finally Thursday and I was on the verge of having a panic attack. My dad and Paul had told me several times that they were sure that I wouldn't be punished. I on the other hand wasn't so sure. If I was suspended it would practically kill my career.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my phone start going off. I glanced at my phone and my eyebrows furrowed when I didn't recognize the number. I slowly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mary, It's Teddy Long, I just wanted to reach out to you and tell you that I ran this whole love story line to Vince and he loves it! However, the writers would like to sit down with you so you could help us with the story line, that won't be too hard for you will it?" He asked with a slight chuckle. I smiled when I finally realized that I wasn't going to get into any type of trouble for my actions the week before.

"No, not at all, so are you wanting me to get there early this week, then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've already called Paul, and he's on his way up now." Teddy said.

"Okay, what time?" I asked.

"Well, I would advise that you two take tonight to brainstorm and talk about what you are comfortable doing for the show, and then bring those ideas with you and we can go from there." Teddy said.

"Okay, I will catch the first flight out."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." I heard him click and hang up on his end. I set my phone down and sighed.

I knew that this was going to work. The story line would be easy for me to go off. Everything was falling into place for me. There was just one thing that was still bothering me about all of this. It was Paul, when we talked he would tell me things that made it seem like he felt more than just friendship for me. I knew that tonight I would have to talk to him about it all, but i just wasn't sure how yet.

I picked up my phone and called Paul. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm driving to Fresno right now. What about you baby cakes?" I could hear the smile on his face.

"Okay well I am in Atlanta, I am pack now and will be on the first plane out of here. I should be there in like five or six hours."

"Okay, well when you get here let me know and we can meet up, okay?"

"Alright see you in a few."

"Bye babe." He hung up before I could even respond. I sighed, I didn't know how to respond to all of this. I went to my dad's office and knocked.

"Yeah?"

I walked in and smiled at him, I could tell that he was paying bills. He look flustered and was wearing his reading glasses. "So, I'm off to Fresno for the night. Teddy wants me and Paul-"

"Paul and I..." He corrected. I smiled at him. I was eighteen and he was still correcting me.

"Sorry, Paul and I to brainstorm ideas and what we're comfortable doing on camera. So we're going to meet up and discuss all of this." I said with a smile.

I saw his face light up. "I like Paul, I think that he is good for you." He said with a smile.

"We're not dating." I said defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a smile. I just shrugged and walked out. I was packed and on my way to the airport within twenty minutes. I had made it in time to catch a flight that was leaving in forty five minutes.

I thought the entire way to Fresno. Paul and I were best friends and I knew that sometimes that made the best relationships. At the same time I was terrified that I was going to ruin our friendship. Paul had been there so much for me I didn't think I could handle losing him as a friend. I knew that my dad was right though. Paul would be good for me, he wouldn't hurt me and would be a lot better for me then Randy ever was.

Four hours later, the plane was finally landing and I was in my rental calling Paul

"That was quick." He said instantly

"Yeah, what hotel are you staying at?" I asked.

"The Embassy." Paul said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, are you staying with anyone?" I asked.

"No, I have the room to myself tonight."

"Sorry but not tonight, I don't get my hotel room until tomorrow, so if it is alright with you I am staying with you tonight." I said. I knew that he would be fine with it.

"That's fine."

"Okay well when I get there I will call you. You can come down and meet me." I said.

"Alright, see you then." He hung up.

I couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes I would have to finally face my relationship with Paul. I still wasn't sure of how I felt about him exactly. I knew that I cared about him and there was a part of me that could see a relationship between the two of us working out. Before I knew it I was in front of the hotel. I walked into the lobby. As soon as I walked in I saw Paul sitting on the sofa waiting for me. He smiled at me and then walked up to me and instantly grabbed my bags. "I figured it wouldn't take you long to get here, come on this way." I followed him and stayed silent.

When we got to his room he set my bags down and jumped down on the bed. "So Teddy said that we need to talk and brainstorm." He said, trying to make sure the mood stayed light and friendly..

"Yeah, we have to be there tomorrow early." I said.

"Okay, so should we start brainstorming?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah we probably should. But first, I wanted to talk to you about last week, when you kissed me." I looked him directly in the eye. Paul had been my best friend for a while so I knew that t was the only way to get him to be one hundred percent honest with me. "I just want to know if it was really you playing along with this story. I've thought about it all week."

"You have?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Yeah, I need to know what you meant by it. Because to be honest, it has been driving me crazy not being able to know." I said. I watched him for a few moments. I watched as he nervously flipped his long hair out of his face and then sighed. He fidgeted with his hands a little bit and then finally looked at me.

"I've always like you Mary. Ever since Randy first introduced us, I wanted to be with you. But you were with Randy so my only option was to become your friend. And I was still happy because I didn't ever see Randy and you breaking up, so I never thought that we could be more. When he did this the first time, I was hopeful that you would get over him and give me a chance. Then you took him back and fell into the same patterns. I've seen what Randy did to you. I would never do that, Mary. The kiss, was a way for me to show you how I felt without you really knowing how I truly felt. Does that make any sense?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his little rant. "It does make sense. So, you did mean something by it?" I asked, just needed the clarification.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's too soon or if I can say this but I love you, I always have. It's just that you were always so wrapped up with Randy and I thought '_well if she can't be happy with me then she can be happy with Randy_" now I wish I would have made a more. That is my fault, maybe we could be something more serious if I had just manned up and told you how I felt. The reason, I missed your graduation is because, I couldn't be around you and Randy, it drove me crazy to see the girl I love with someone else."

"So, you love me?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a lot to take in and I was still trying to figure it all out.

"Yeah, I just want you to know that, and if you want us to stay friends then we will stay friends, and if you do want to go out make sure it is because you want to and not because you want to make Randy jealous or anything like that." He said intently. I knew Paul, he never wore his heart on his sleeve like this. He had countless one night stands to avoid ever having to feel like this.

"Paul, I would never do that to you. You should know that. You're my best friend and I like you I do, its just that—"

"You don't want to ruin what we have now." He cut me off, the look in his eye told me that he was afraid of the same thing happening.

"Exactly." I said.

"I think that we are beyond that and as long as I don't do what Randy did, I think that we will be alright. If we give it a try and it just doesn't work out because we were wrong about our feelings, it will be something we laugh and joke about. It wouldn't ruin anything." He said. "And I just want you to know that I would never hurt you the way Randy did. I hope you know that, I love you too much. Randy never deserved you, and you are better off without him, hell you're better off without me. But I love you and I can't help it."

I smiled. "You're right, we are beyond that and I know that you wouldn't do that to me. I know you better then anyone else, and your not like that, and your right I am better off without Randy. But the whole part about me being better without you, you actually got that part wrong. Wanna know what my dad said today before I left the house?" He looked at me and nodded. "He told me that he thinks you're good for me. I think that it surprises him that we never dated." I said.

"Well if it's going to make your dad happy then we gotta do it. So will you go out with me?" He asked. He smiled and then continued. "You know casual dates, good sex, being loved unconditionally..."

I smiled at him and then nodded. "Well when you put it like that, how can I say no?" I said sarcastically.

Paul smiled from ear to ear. I felt him hug me and then pull me down on the bed. "You aren't going to regret this." Then the next thing I knew I was on top of his shoulders in a fireman carry. Next thing I knew he had opened the door and was running down the hallway.

"Paul, put me down."I yelled, I was trying to make sure nothing was showing because I was wearing a skirt. He didn't put me down. "Paul," Even though this was embarrassing I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Paul, come on, please." He still didn't put me down. "Paul Michael Sanchez-Garcia London, put me down."

"Oh uh full name, I must be in trouble," He still didn't put me down he just kept walking. I heard an elevator ding and felt him walk in.

"Paul, I AM wearing a skirt." I said, trying to attempt to cover my butt.

He still didn't put me down. My head my near his butt, so I did the only think I could think of I bit it. "Ow," He jumped up slightly and then put me down. "You bit my ass." He said.

"You wouldn't put me down." I said defensively, while I was trying to fix my tangled brown hair. I glared at him slightly. I had my hair just the way I liked it and now it was completely ruined.

"That was my ass though." He said with a pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry." I said, in a super sweet voice. I made sure to give him my absolute best puppy dog eyes.

"I know you are," He smiled and then I felt him pull me closer and then give me a sweet and passionate kiss. I couldn't help but smile into. I heard the elevator doors open again.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone shriek. I instantly recognized the voice and slowly turned my head to see Randy and Stacy hand in hand looking at us.

I was silent. I let Paul hold me in his arms and I made sure not to let go of him. I watched as Stacy dragged Randy into the elevator. We pushed the ground button and I looked at Paul, he gave me a sweet and tender kiss on the forehead.

I buried my face into his chest and continued to let him hold me. I heard a smacking noise and turned around to see Stacy and Randy making out. I rolled my eyes and looked at Paul.

The elevator door opened and I made sure that Paul and I were the first two out of the elevator. "God, I hate them so much." I said, I was more mad then upset. I felt Paul pull me into his arms again. "I don't understand what would possess someone to try and rub some salt on an already deep wound. How spiteful do you have to be to do that?"

"I know but just keep thinking like this... you are better than both of them combined. Don't let them see you like this, don't give them the satisfaction."

I pulled away and smiled at him, "You're right. I'm not so much upset as I am pissed off about everything."

"And trust me, I understand why baby cakes." He smiled and then gave me another gentle kiss.

* * *

I awoke in the morning with Paul's arm draped around me and him smiling down at me. I smiled, Paul had been a complete gentleman didn't press for anything to happen. Just held me and kissed me occasionally, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Mary, I love you." He said with a grin on his face.

"I love you, too. What time is it?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"Uh, noon." He said.

"I better start getting ready." I got up and got in the shower. I couldn't help but get Paul out of my mind. He was perfect, even when we first started dating Randy was never as sweet as Paul was last night. It made me feel even more confident in my decision to choose Paul. I got out and got dressed. At 3:00 we left to meet with Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy" I said.

"Hey, okay tonight we are going to have you two verses Randy and Stacy, how does that sound?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said.

"Now, on screen we are going to have you two be a couple. I'm sure you could have guessed that so did you guys talk about what you are and are not comfortable doing or saying on screen?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well considering the fact that we are dating in real life, I don't really see any boundaries." I said.

"Okay that makes our job even easier."

Paul and I helped the writers with some things and we read through the script that we had for the night. Paul and I walked to our dressing room and when we got there we threw down our bags and sat down. I knew that everyone would start to arrive and when I heard a knock on the door, I knew that it had to be my dad. I watched as he walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mary so how did the meeting today go?" My dad asked instantly.

"Well Paul and I are dating, and still the whole revenge thing is going on, and that's pretty much it. We have a match against Randy and Stacy tonight, as well." I said.

Smackdown started about an hour later it was our turn to go out. We went out to Paul's music, we both sprinted into the ring and slid in. Paul grabbed a mic and looked at me.

"Last week we came out here a screwed over Randy Orton, and people who are a little dense and ask why. Why would we do that? Why would we screw over the great Randy Orton? And my answer to that is maybe if you have to ask why, you missed the episode where he was cheating on this pretty little lady!"

Randy's music started to play. He and Stacy walked out and entered the ring. "I want to start out." I whispered. "I don't care who is in the ring."

"Okay." He said. He grabbed me by the back of the head and kissed me. He walked out of the ring and gave me a slight smack on the butt. Randy walked out too.

Stacy looked at me. I looked directly in her eyes and if I wasn't mistaken, I would say that she was scared. I didn't want to waste time so I pounced on her and started hitting her.

"And the match kicks off, Tazz, and look at Mary, she is really laying it in to Stacy." Cole said.

"Yeah, well I think that Randy and Stacy will come back I mean come on, they're a great couple." Tazz said.

"Oh and there is Mary with a kick to the midsection." Cole said.

I kicked Stacy as hard as I could. I performed a DDT and went for the pin 1-2- and she got her shoulder up. I threw her at Randy, and wasn't surprised when she tagged him in. Randy came out and looked at me and waited for me to tag Paul. When I didn't tag Paul in he stood there. I ran at him and drop kicked him. I watched as he bounced off the ropes and fell down. I waited until he stood up again.

"Mary, I won't hit you." He said the moment he was on his feet

I smiled and then ran up and did 'The Legacy' to him. He fell, I went for the pin. 1-2 I felt myself being pulled off of him and when I looked back I saw Stacy. I kicked her off of me and then I tagged Paul. "He'll be worn out, I'll take care of Stacy" I ran after Stacy. I watched as she ran up the ramp. I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back down to the ring. I slammed her face into the stairs. She fell to the ground motionless. Paul was handling Randy, He did London Calling. He went for the pin 1-2-3.

I ran up into the ring with him and grabbed his arm and raised our arms in victory. I jumped on him and then wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him. We were there for a few seconds just kissing and when we finally separated I watched him grab another microphone.

"See, if you mess with Mary, you mess with me, her NEW boyfriend," He turned to me "Now babe, I say we go and celebrate. What do you think?" He asked.

I nodded, we walked backstage. Theo was there. "Brilliant I love it. I think we could drag this out for about a month or two." He said.

I smiled and nodded at him. Paul and I were walking back to our dressing room and I smiled at him. "I love you." I said out of no where. I watched as he smiled and then leaned in to give me another kiss.

"I love you too." He said. He gave me another kiss and then turned his attention to something behind me. I turned around and was surprised when I saw Randy there by himself. I looked and didn't see Stacy anywhere near.

I watched as he looked down before he started speaking. "Mary, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you. I can't, you mean everything to me." He said.

"Save it, I'm sick of you lying to me. You never gave a rats ass about me. You obviously never cared about me, the way I did you. We're done. Forever." I said.

I was surprised when I wasn't really all that upset. I was to the point where I was just more mad then anything else. I looked at Paul and he was smiling at me. "I'm glad that you told him that. I don't know what I would do if you had left me for him."

"That's never going to happen." I said with a grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is dedicated to the one person who has kept my fingers going. My one reviewer _Pinaypricesa._**

I was lying in bed on Wednesday, it was my first day off in three weeks and I was ready to just relax. I heard a knock on my door and then I saw my dad pop his head in the door. "Have you done your work out today."

I hadn't planned on working out. I didn't want to. "Yeah." I said while looking at my TV, hoping that my dad wouldn't be able to tell that I'm lying. I heard my door shut and I glanced over and saw him standing with his arms crossed, he was already in his work out gear and had a bottle of water. I knew that I was busted.

"When did you work out? It's ten in the morning and I haven't heard you leave this room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "I did pilates and yoga today for my workout." I said simply, hoping that he would just accept that.

I saw a flash of annoyance run across his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then he let out a long sigh. "You have five minutes to get in something and get your ass to the gym." He said sternly and then he walked out and shut the door.

I groaned in frustration, but I knew better than to not listen. I jumped up and put on a pair of yoga shorts and a sports bra. I picked up my phone and dialed Paul's number, he was going to call when he woke up. "Hello?" I heard him ask in a groggy voice.

"Hey, I will call you in a couple hours." I said. "I lied to my dad about working out."

I heard him gasp slightly. "Why the hell would you do something so idiotic?" He asked. I knew that if anyone would understand the severity of my crime, it would be Paul. He had trained with my dad for a while and knew how he was as a trainer.

"I did yoga and pilates." I said defensively.

"You know those don't count. I probably won't talk to you for a good four hours. Good luck." He said.

"Thanks. I love you." I said sweetly.

"I love you too baby cakes." I hung up and tossed my phone on my bed and then stood up and walked to the gym where my dad had already started lifting weights.

He stopped when he saw me walk in. "Now Sport, I want you to do ten sets at ten reps on your arms and back and then fifteen sets at fifteen on your legs. After that you will run a 5K and then come back and let me know when you are finished."

I groaned and just nodded. I knew that the weight lifting alone was going to close to an hour, and if it took shorter he would know I was lifting correctly and would make me do them all over again. By the time I finished my lifting my muscles were already sore, he was making me lift as long as he did and my body wasn't use to that.

I started on the treadmill. I didn't want to wear myself out so I was on an easy setting. I saw him come over and glance at the machine. "At this rate it is going to take you thirty minutes to finish three miles. I think you can do it in twenty two." He cranked up the speed and I felt myself running faster than I have before, but I knew better than to turn it back down.

I got off of the treadmill and drank some water and caught my breath. I saw my dad come up next to me. "Now, two hundred and fifty squats." He muttered.

"Dad, are you-" But I didn't get to finish.

"Five hundred, want to keep going?" He asked. I shook my head. "Come on, I'll even do them with you."

I started and by three hundred my entire body was on fire. I felt like my body was going to collapse at any moment and there was nothing I could do about it. My dad was the best when he was acting as my dad, but for the last five years he had also been my trainer and when he was in trainer mode there was no mercy.

"You know why I'm doing this don't you?" My dad asked at squat number four hundred. It amazed me that he could still have a regular conversation while I was having trouble breathing.

"Because I lied about working out." I managed to get out.

He chuckled. "But do you know why I'm so mad about you lying?" I shook my head. "I see so many young wrestlers in the locker room who expect opportunities to be given to them. They don't work hard, they slack off and just expect that to help them make it in this business. You will not be like that, you will work out every day. You are my daughter, you are a Benoit. That is a big name to live up to and I will not let you let me down."

I thought about what he said. I saw a lot of the divas who just worked out to stay fit, they were never pushing themselves to the next level. The ones who did were the champions. I remembered a training session I had with Trish Stratus and she was almost as bad as my dad.

I finally completed my squats and fell to the ground and laid there. "Don't lay down. Sit up and stretch otherwise it will hurt worse later."

I did as I was told and stretched my entire body. "I told Paul about me lying to you." I said once my breathing was caught back up.

I saw my dad chuckle. "And what did he say?"

"He asked why I would do something so dumb. He's told me stories about how you were when you were training him. How you were with him and Brian." I said with a slight chuckle, thinking about the story Paul had told me when my dad had refused to let Brian Kendrick order pancakes.

"Bob Evans?" He asked. When I nodded my head he just laughed. "I wasn't going to let Brian eat sugar after he had just worked out. Which reminds me, no sugar. Lots of potassium, so eat about five bananas and protein today."

I nodded, and then went to the ice bath that he had in the corner and filled it up and then soaked for a few minutes.

The following Friday, I was in Paul's room with my head on his shoulder watching a baseball game. I had been wanting to talk to him about something for a while, but I didn't know how to bring it up or even what to say.

"Paul, would I be stupid for forgiving Randy?" I asked. As soon as I said it, I regretted it because he instantly got a hurt look on his face. "Just forgive him. Not date him or anything but just tell him that I don't want this animosity to go on any longer. It's not professional and I don't want it to hinder my career. I don't know just see if we can be friends?" I asked.

"Well at the end of the day, it is your choice and yours alone. But personally don't think that you should. He put you through so much why would you even think of forgiving him?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"My logic is, why should I care? I truly did love and care about Randy, so shouldn't I want him to be happy?" I asked, but the anger that appeared on Paul's face let me know that was the wrong thing to say.

"Why should you care about his happiness, I mean unless you still want to be with him." I knew what Paul was trying to get at. And he was completely wrong.

"I just don't want this stupid break up to stop my career from going far. I don't want to lose air time or anything like that. I feel like by telling him I want to be friends that it's showing him that I am over him. That I'm making it without him."

"You forget that I know you. I know that you aren't over Randy and I'm fine that. I know that it's going to take longer than two weeks, but just know that I'm not going to be okay with it forever. But as of right now, I feel like if you were to become his friend, that it would ruin us. You couldn't handle seeing him and Stacy together." He said.

I knew that he was right. I knew that it would hurt every time I saw him kiss or hold Stacy. "You're right." I whispered.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and then I felt him kiss the top of my head. I snuggled into his hold. I looked up and instantly felt his lips on mine. I smiled at him and was happy when I received a warm smile in return.

Paul and I were instantly greeted by Teddy the second we walked in the arena. He greeted us with a smile and handed us the scripts in his hand. "Here are the scripts for this evening and congratulations Ms. Benoit, you are headlining again." He said with a grin on his face.

"So Vince really does like this story line?" I asked.

Teddy nodded his head. "He loves it! It's been a long time since we've had a love triangle kind of thing like this. Do you know how long it has been since we have had something like this?" He asked with raised eyebrows, testing me.

I thought for a moment playing all the last couple years of wrestling in my head. "Wasn't it since Miss Jackie, Charlie, and Dawn Marie?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been about a year and half." He said.

With that Teddy walked away and Paul and I made our room to the dressing room we were assigned to. When we walked in, it was small and crammed but there was still a locker and a small couch. I started skimming through the script, seeing what I would be doing that day. "Looks like I have a match against Stacy AND Mickie James?" I asked confused that Stacy was forming an alliance with someone.

"Why those two?" He asked confused.

"They form an alliance, apparently." I said. I flipped back to earlier in my script and saw that Stacy approached Mickie because of my first win, figured that if anyone would help her it would be Mickie.

"Oh well," He said. "You're hotter than both those two put together, multiplied by ten. And a much better wrestler." He said.

"You're just saying that so I don't hit you." I said with a grin.

"So, is that so illegal?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile at him. "There, it is, you haven't smiled like that in so long. I'm glad that you are starting to again."

"It's because of you, I'm happy again. I have a reason to smile now." I said. I instantly saw his eyes light up.

"So how are you muscles today?" He asked, while rubbing my shoulders. "I know how brutal your dad can be. Especially when you lie to him about working out."

"I'm sore, but lesson learned." I said shivering slightly.

Smackdown had already started when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and was surprised to see Mickie James standing in front of me. "Mary, I wanted you to know even though on the show I have an alliance with her, I think it is complete shit what she did to you." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you, I know that not many divas would come here and say this and I appreciate it." I said giving her a hug. I watched as she smiled, waved and then walked away from me. "Oh make sure you talk some good crap to her."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Read your script!" she exclaimed. I instantly grabbed my script and looked at it. I was supposed to be out after this match to stop her when she started saying things about me.

"Shit." I instantly grabbed the gear I had chosen to wear that night. I put on my new pair of camo pants and the shirt that I had made my first official shirt.

"I like the shirt." Paul said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. My shirt was simple, on the front it said "Benoit Legacy" and then on the back it said "Never Back Down."

I knew that I was probably going to be late, so I ran out toward the curtain. I heard Stacy already talking. "I mean come on Mickie, she obviously couldn't please my man enough, or else they'd be together still." My music started playing and the fans went nuts.

I walked out slowly and stood at the top of the ramp for a moment. I slowly made my way down to the ring and even decided to make fun of the way Stacy walked into the ring. I walked up until my face was an inch away from Stacy and then I snatched the mic out of her hand.

"Randy Orton is a pig. He's cheated on me…twice. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to you?" I asked. I watched as what I said sunk into her mind. "He doesn't care about you. You guys were seeing each other for a couple weeks right?" She didn't say anything. "I will take your silence as a yes. He was lonely. He needed someone who would give it up and I'm sure you were all too willing."

I looked at her and I could see the pain in her eyes. "No, he told me that he needed someone who was closer to him in age. That he wanted a real woman. Not a girl."

Mickie must have been able to sense the tension because she stepped in between us. "You know what…little girl." She said trying to sound mean. "We will have to settle this later. We can save it for tonight in our handicap match."

With that I watched as Mickie and Stacy left the ring. There was just one that that was making me happy. I had gotten to Stacy. I had got inside her head, and made her see that Randy was a dirt bag.

I walked back to the locker room and was greeted by Paul. I looked at him and he was frowning. "That was intense." He said.

"Yeah, but out there I realized something. I'm not so much mad at Stacy. It is more towards Randy. I kind of feel bad for Stacy in a way. The same thing is going to happen to her and she is going to be right where I was." I watched as he stood up and hugged me.

"I can't believe how mature you are being about all of this." He whispered and then he kissed me.

It was finally time for my match and I was waiting in the ring as Stacy and Mickie walked down the ramp. I watched as Stacy walked into the ring and then her and Mickie slapped hands and Mickie walked out of the ring.

"And here we go Tazz" Cole said.

"Yeah, I have been waiting for this all night." Tazz said.

"Oh and a kick to the midsection to Stacy. I have my money on Mary, Tazz, she still has a lot of anger towards Stacy. And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I don't know about that—Oh and there is Mary with a punch to the head, and a DDT. I don't know, she is versing Stacy AND Mickie, they are both incredible athletes." My dad's music started to play. "Oh and look Cole here comes Mary's boyfriend and dad, Paul London and Chris Benoit." They walked over and sat down at the announcers table.

"Well, I didn't expect this!" Cole said with a grin.

"We wanted front row seats. We couldn't sit back there." Paul said as soon as he got on the mic.

"Oh and there is Stacy with the tag. Here comes Mickie… But Mary, moves outta the way and down goes the ref." Cole yelled.

"Why is she smiling like that? I don't know if I like that smile." Tazz said nervously.

"She's going to pull an Eddie." My dad said with a smile.

I jumped out of the ring got out of the ring and instantly got a steel chair. Stacy was coming into the ring so I swung back and nailed her with the chair. I watched as Mickie came towards me and I sent the chair to her midsection. I looked around and then I set the chair on top of Stacy and fell down.

"Oh, she is like a carbon copy of the late Eddie Guerrero." Tazz said laughing

"Yeah, Eddie gave her a few lessons. I didn't know that they were these type of lessons though." My dad said.

"She has to keep Eddie's legacy going too though, Chris." Paul said.

The ref was up and was yelling at Stacy who was trying to explain what had happened and how I was the one who used the chair. The ref took the chair and I used the opportunity to pin Mickie.

"And there is Mary, with the pin." Cole said.

"1-2-3" My dad and Paul said together.

I stood up and raised my hands in victory. I pointed up. _That was for you Uncle Eddie, that was for you. __I got on tp of the ropes and raised my arms. By then m_y dad and Paul were in the ring with me.

"He would have been proud," my dad whispered as he hugged me.

"Brilliant" was all Paul said. I felt him kiss my lips and smile at me.

We walked backstage. Theodore Long was walking up. "Mary the crowd loves it! They love you copying Eddie. Good job."

I smiled. _I love you Eddie, we all miss you._

_**A/N : I'm not sure if I like the way I write the matches, but doing it that way is easier than trying to write a whole match and keep it interesting. I only have one reviewer so Pinaypricesa let me know what you think**_


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled as I walked down the hall, I paused for a moment when I reached Paul's room. He was sharing with a few other wrestlers. I knocked and was greeted with a smiling Billy Kidman. "Man, you look gorgeous!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

Paul and I had been official for a month, and for some odd reason he was wanting to make a big deal out of it. I had spent the better part of my day shopping for a dress. I had finally decided on a short dress. It had a white loose top, and the skirt hung to my legs. I smiled at him and thanked him politely. I heard some scrambling behind the door and watched as Paul walked out of the bathroom.

I had to take a deep breath when I saw him. He was wearing a suit and tie even. I couldn't believe that he could still take my breath away. I smiled at him and was met with a warm and loving smile back. "You look amazing." I said with a smile on my face.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said with a smirk. He walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed him back eagerly. "We have to go, we have reservations."

I nodded and waved by to Billy and grabbed Paul's hand. The ride to the restaurant was silent, I was happy that we could have a comfortable silence. It had never been like that with anyone else. I looked over and caught him sneaking a glance. I watched as a blush crept on his cheeks.

We arrived at the restaurant and went in. It was a very nice place and I couldn't believe that he had went through all the trouble to try and impress me. "You didn't have to do all of this." I whispered to him.

He smiled at me. "Of course I did. I want to make you feel like you're the most amazing girl in the world, every day you are with me."

I loved Paul. I loved him more than I had ever loved Randy. Paul made me feel like I was on top of the world, and with him I didn't have any doubts about where I stood. "You already make me feel that way, my love."

"Just have to make sure it stays that way, Baby Cakes." I laughed at him and his new found nick name for me.

Paul and I were mid way through dinner before I heard a cry. "WHAT?!" I turned my attention to where the cry had come from and saw Stacy crying in front of none other than Randy. "You can't just leave me."

"Are you kidding me Stacy, after the stunt you pulled with Mary...you're lucky I even gave you the time of day. This is over. I told you from the start what we were. You were the one who got things confused." Randy said harshly.

I felt my heart break for Stacy. I couldn't believe that Randy could be so heartless. It was at that point I knew that he didn't care about anyone but himself. He didn't care about me, or Stacy. And he probably never would care about anyone or anything.

"Poor Stacy." I muttered. I watched as Paul gave me a surprised look.

"Really? You feel sorry for her?" Paul asked. I nodded. "I thought that you would be happy."

"No one deserves to be humiliated this way." I said quietly. I turned back around and watched as Randy left money on the table and walked out and didn't even look back at Stacy who was crying silently at the table.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. I started to stand up but felt Paul pull me back down. "Babe, this is our night..." Paul said cautiously.

I sighed. "I know it is. I will be right back, but if anyone knows what she is going through...it's me." I pulled my arm away from him and rushed to the bathroom. I opened the door and heard someone crying in the second stall.

I walked up to it and knocked. "Stacy?" I asked quietly.

"Oh god! You're here? Just go away!" She cried miserable.

"Please open the door." I said in a soothing voice. "I'm not here to make you feel worse, I'm just concerned. I saw...Randy's a complete ass...just open the door."

I heard the stall unlatch and she poked her head out. She wiped her eyes and walked out. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and tried my best to sooth her. "Why are you doing this? You should hate me...he was cheating on you with me..."

I smiled at her. "Like I said earlier...he's a complete ass. I'm sorry he hurt you."

"I'm sorry about everything. I felt bad doing what I did. I didn't want to, but Randy told me he couldn't bring himself to break up with you. That showing you would be best." Stacy looked down miserably. "I deserved this...and I'm so sorry he hurt you because of me."

I sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Randy is nothing but a coward...you have nothing to be sorry for. I promise."

"Okay, I'm going to go get my stuff out of his room. I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight." Stacy said.

"I don't have a roommate, and have an extra bed...crash in my room." I said. She looked at me shocked and then nodded.

She followed me back to the table and I pulled my key out of my purse. "I will call the room when I'm heading back." She nodded and took the key from me.

"Mary, I hope we can be friends." Stacy said I smiled at her and nodded.

I sat back across from Paul and he had a frown on his face. "I'm proud of you...but this sucks because there goes our sexy time tonight."

I couldn't help but laugh at his mindset. I leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "I love you, so much."

I was heading back to my room when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw the familiar number. It was a text from Randy. _Meet me down in the lobby in five?_ I stopped what I was doing and contemplated whether I should go or not. I knew what he wanted. And I knew that I would turn him down. I called Paul, I was disappointed when it went to his voicemail.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about this. I'm heading down to the lobby. I'm going to talk to Randy. I guess he's assuming since he broke up with Stacy I will just take him back, so I'm going to go set him straight." I hung up.

I was nervous the elevator ride down. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I knew that I was still in love with Randy. I knew that part of me wanted to take him back, but then the smarter half knew better. That part knew that if I hurt Paul to go back to him, that my heart would be broken in a matter of months and I wouldn't have Paul there to help me pick up the pieces.

When the doors opened I was met with a pacing Randy. He saw me and instantly smiled. "Mary! I didn't think that you would come." Randy said nervously. I smiled. "Sit, please." I obeyed and looked at him. "I ended things with Stacy today."

I looked down. I knew that he was going to try and even though I may want to take him back, I knew that I had to stay strong. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I don't love her. I don't care about her. I don't know what I was thinking Mary. I just wish I could go back and undo everything. You're the only girl I've ever cared about. You're the only girl I want. I know that now. It took me fucking up pretty bad...but I know it for sure now." Randy said frantically.

I thought for a moment before I opened my mouth to speak. Rather than feeling sad, I felt more anger for him than I had in the past. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. "You cheat on the only girl you've ever cared about not only once, but twice?! That's how you show me you care? It took you being with other woman for you to realize I'm the only one you want? Randy when we were together I didn't even look at other people."

"That can't be true...you're dating Paul. Obviously there was something there." Randy said defensively.

"Maybe on his end there were feelings, but I only ever wanted you. I didn't care about anyone else. You blew it. You blew your shot with me. You will never get another one, and I'm sure as hell not leaving Paul for you!" I said. I stood up and felt him grab my wrist.

"Please...don't do this. I love you." Randy said in a smooth voice. I looked at him for a few moments. His eyes seemed sincere and he had a pained look on his face. I could tell that in his own messed up way, he meant it.

"I wish I could believe that, Randy." I yanked my arm away from him and walked back to the elevator. I was surprised when I saw Paul on the other end of it. He smiled at me. "Hey babe, I was just about to call."

"I missed the show? I was hoping to hear you rip him a new asshole." He said with a smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said with a smile back. "I feel good. I feel like now that I turned him down I can really just leave him behind. I realize now that he never cared about me. And I'm okay with that."

"Why's that? I thought you would be a mess." Paul said.

"A month ago, I would have. But I have you and for once I know what real love feels like." I said with a smile.

"Look I know a month is really short, but I want you to have this." I looked over at a ring. It was simple and just had a heart on it. "It's a promise ring. A ring to show you that I will never hurt you or do anything like he did. I will always love you."

"I love you too." And with that we shared one more kiss

**A/N : I Really wanted to get this posted so I could start revising the sequel! Look for it.**


End file.
